Problem Fixing
by grimm018
Summary: Just a random drabble or oneshot. Kiba has been distancing himself from the rest of the pack, so Tsume is chosen to find out what's wrong with the leader and fix it. yaoi KibaxTsume. No smut.


Tsume watched as Hige dragged Toboe away by the scruff of the neck. Both of the older wolves had noticed the change in their leader and thought it best that Tsume broach the subject, as he was more capable to stand his own ground against the overly proud white wolf.

Afore mentioned white wolf had dropped the human illusion a couple of days ago and had yet to replace it, even when they were near human territory. Kiba now lay in the snow, just outside the cave they had taken shelter in, watching as the flakes fell around him; making him invisible unless you knew where to look. Tsume slowly approached. White points jutted upwards at the sound of crunching snow. The teal-eyed wolf looked Tsume's way in curiosity, before grunting and laying his snout back on his paws.

"Kiba" the leather clad 'man' stated, sitting a short distance away. One ear rose to show he was listening. "What's happened?" Tsume asked cautiously, knowing how testy the white one could be.

"Nothing" came the mutter.

"Then why have you been distancing yourself? We were finally acting like a pack, and you're ruining it" Tsume growled, fleeting images of Kiba walking a distance away from the rest crossing his mind. "You've been like this since you asked me to take the runt under my paw. Personally I thought he was fine, learning from watching us and doing as we do. Getting the mating talk from Hige, fighting from me and well…pride from you. But you changed that. You wanted me to do it all, and then a couple of days later and you're like…this" Tsume finished with a snarl, trying not to show that he missed- longed for the old Kiba.

The white head slowly lifted itself from the snow. Little flakes still attached to the pure fur. "I thought it was a good idea at the time. Sure Toboe was getting different lessons. But I thought…never mind" and almost depressingly the wolf lowered its head back to the iced ground.

"You thought what?" Tsume pressed.

"Toboe looks up to you the most, so it didn't bother him and I thought it would soften you up, learning what it's like to be responsible for a life. It was a stupid idea. I was thinking more about myself, making you go easier on me, see from my point of view" though the remark was muffled by the snow, Tsume heard every word clearly, and therefore _clearly_ thought Kiba was lying out of his teeth.

Gold eyes scanned over the lithe white wolf. In some ways the lie did make sense; he was always pushing Kiba about the position as alpha, but Kiba would happily fight back, he wouldn't try and make Tsume understand. Tsume almost smiled at the new idea that popped into his head.

"Oh…well…from my point of view it almost looked as if you were, I don't know…jealous?" Tsume sneered when he saw the white wolf tense. "Who knew, Kiba, the oh so noble white wolf enjoys having minions at his beck and call like I have the runt."

"Whatever you say Tsume. And where's your servant now, Mmm?" came the growl from the lump of white.

"Hige dragged him off. Thought it would be safer, seeing how riled up we can get" Tsume smirked, hearing the slightest whimper from Kiba. That affirmed it for Tsume; his old feelings for the alpha were finally being returned. That was the only way it made sense. Tsume gasped at his realization. At the sound Kiba looked up, curious teal eyes meeting startled gold.

"I would have thought under your tutelage, Toboe would have learnt to hold his own" came a rather calm reply.

"You would have thought" Tsume mumbled, now taking in the white wolf in a previous light. There sure as hell wasn't anything wrong with his looks; in wolf form he was strong and lithe, demanding respect, as his leadership poured out of him, letting you know he was the alpha. His human illusion, as far as Tsume had seen, was better then most, with the shaggy dark mane of hair, expressive pools for eyes that constantly changed from grey to blue and all shades in-between. Not to mention the tight jeans that hugged all the right places (namely- his arse).

It was almost funny to think that the dominant, prideful Kiba had fallen ill to something as trivial as a crush. A crush on Tsume for that matter.

"Tsume? You alright, you just like, zoned out" came the worried remark, making Tsume smile. Actually smile. Kiba's eyes widened almost comically. The white wolf's human illusion shimmered up as he cautiously reached out, cupping Tsume's face and tilting it in different directions making sure the tan 'man' in front of him was okay.

A long echoing cry sounded in the distance. A snowstorm had cut the other two off and they'd return once it ended.

"We should probably get in, encase it heads this way" Kiba decided, standing up. Shaking off all the snow and walking into the cave.

"Kiba!" Tsume cried, making said wolf whirl around. The leather-clad wolf tackled the alpha, straddling his waist and effectively pinning him to the ground.

Wide liquid blue eyes stared up in shock at the almond shaped gold ones. Tsume leant forward, their lips meeting in an almost chaste kiss.

"If you were jealous of me taking the runt under my paw you could have just said" Tsume sneered, leaning in and biting Kiba's lip, causing the white wolf to gasp, allowing Tsume to have entrance. Once they were breathless they broke apart, Tsume was flipped over by Kiba, altering their positions.

"I'm under no ones paw" snarled the happy alpha, before claiming Tsume's lips again. A tan hand found its way to the denim-clad hip, fingers brushing the skin under the loose shirt, causing Kiba to moan.

* * *

"Hige, do you know what's wrong with Kiba?" Toboe asked the beige wolf worriedly.

"I have some idea" Hige grinned. It had been quite clear to the sex-crazed wolf what had been going on in Kiba's naïve little head. And how Tsume would react. That was the real reason he had dragged Toboe from his mentor. Hige thought it best to keep the pup's mind PG rated for now. Not even his mating talks had been graphic, which had made explanations extremely hard on Hige.

They had slept in an old badger burrow that night, it had been highly uncomfortable for the two large canines to fit but at least it had been warm. Slowly they walked back to the cave, Hige eagerly waiting what he'd most likely find, while Toboe wondered if Tsume had fixed Kiba's problem. (smirk)

When they reached the cave the two brown wolves paused, Hige holding in a snigger and clamping a hand over Toboe's mouth.

There curled around each other were Kiba and Tsume. Both white and grey wolf using the other's flank as a pillow. Sleeping peacefully snuggled in each other, unaware of the arrival of the rest of the pack.

"I always did love my ideas" Hige grinned as Toboe stared on confused.

* * *

_Okie dokie, yeah total random drabble or oneshot, whatever you prefer to call it. I know most anime fanfics have like total smut, but yeah, that's not really my area. Also, I've never really written anything that wasn't in first person so this was kind of a new thing for me, so I hope this is good enough, please review!_


End file.
